Forbidden Desires
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: Edward's best friend manages to fall in love with him but won't tell him for fear of losing him; Bella was the wedge to drive them apart but is there hope? Could he reciprocate? Better than it sounds. Edward/OC one-shot. Sequel in the works.
1. Forbidden Desires

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight but oh well... life goes on. I mean honestly... who wants to own a clan of sexy vampire guys, amazingly beautiful vampires girls and a rather hot wolf pack... even though I'm not really a mutt lover? Certainly not me. **_

_*** Sobs in corner*. It hurt just to say that...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>This is a rather long one shot I've been working on for a running total of : 4 weeks. Please, tell me what you think about it and who knows? Maybe I could write a story that leads on from it. <em>

_Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>When I was younger, my adopted mother told me that it was better to have loved and lost then to have never loved someone before because when you've lost it, at least there is a chance you'll find it again and if you never felt it, then how do you know you've found it? So what happens when you lose something that was never really yours in the first place? I had lost someone who I truly loved to a girl who hated me with a blinding passion, all because of what I was. She managed to splinter our once close friendship and now I'm stuck on the outside, looking in on the happiness that I was envious of. I know though what she's trying to do.<p>

She acts nice towards me whenever he's around but when he leaves, the mask of sweetness is taken off to reveal the evil creature beneath it so me and our family can see. I had tried to tell him many times before but love is... love is a rarity for some people. Love is not about being perfect but about loving someone so much that you're willing to over look all their imperfections. For Edward, that was true. Love was blind and sadly, he was blinded from all her imperfections.

It's strange how I always wanted to see him happy. How I would readily cancel dates with guys, like Mike and Eric, to hold him when he sobbed about never finding his one true love while those around us were happy. When I cheered him up every time the depression set back in again, telling him he'd be fine in a little time. How I spoke him out of trying to kill himself whenever our life got too much. Once upon a time, he called me his 'rock' and he told me that he loved me everyday. I never questioned it, even if he wasn't _in _love with me. I would gladly accept any variation of it.

But then Bella Swan came and I was forced to move away from him. It was slow at first, barely noticeable but after a month, she made sure to drive a thick wooden stake between us by telling him I had threatened her life. Luckily, the other's were there to tell him other wise but we've never been the same since. Now I have to sit with everyone at the lunch table, painting the perfect image of pleasantness to her while they laughed and gave each other goo goo eyes. Only Rose, Jasper and Alice knew about how I felt towards him, how I would hug a pillow to my chest and remember the nights he held me while I fell asleep in his arms. His scent lingered there faintly, comforting me when I couldn't sleep or woke up with nightmares.

I sat at the table as usual, smiling as Alice explained the events that were to be happening at the sleep over she forced us all to attend that night. I had tried to get out of it by claiming I had homework but I couldn't as I had one of them in every class. Instead of protesting constantly, I decided to keep my mouth shut and let Alice get excited over it all.

" And then we can have a make over session" she told us before squealing then attacking me from the side. I smiled at her contagious mood and hugged her back with a small laugh of my own.

" What ever makes you happy Ali" I said, pulling away before taking a small bite of the sandwich in front of me. She looked at me as if something was wrong so instead of trying to guess, I just licked off some peanut butter from my lips and waited.

" How long has it been since you last went hunting?" she asked, eyeing me up carefully.

" When I went with Emmett. Why?" she closed her eyes, silently mouthing things to herself before snapping them back open and settling a glare on me.

" That was 3 weeks ago!". Shrugging, I pulled my bread apart.

" I just haven't been hungry lately". I explained carefully.

I'll admit that it was beyond annoying how everyone constantly fussed over my hunting habits. I understood that it was because I was only half vampire so my self control wasn't amazing but I knew I could go longer then them without hunting. It wasn't needed every few days because the longer I went without it, the better my control seemed to get so I improved at blocking the burning feeling out. I guess it was because of what happened the last time I didn't hunt for a while.

Basically, I had gone a whole 2 months without so much as a drop of blood which starved the vampire side of my DNA. It had started the day Edward left to go to Alaska because of Bella. I had cried and yelled because I was upset but when they brought me food, I couldn't eat anything. I was too worried about him but even when he came back and saw me, even when he begged me to go hunting with him, I couldn't do it. He had resulted to emotional black mail yet it didn't work. I thought that if I had starved myself, I would turn human and then Edward would want me like he wanted Bella. To appear more human, I ate real food and stayed away from any animals who could sway me. They say that people do drastic things for love and I definitely agree with it.

At the end of the first month, Carlisle had tried several times to get me to go hunting with him. He even went as far as offering to kill the animals for me but I would have to feed. I did try though. I managed to put my mouth near it's throat but when I smelt the blood, I saw Edward's face and ran away as fast as my legs could carry me. Esme had even resulted to hide it in everything she gave me. I would have to smell my food to make sure she hadn't put anything into it which she hated but I couldn't help it. I knew how much I had worried them, especially when I fell ill yet as long a Edward wanted a human, I would keep trying.

The longer I went without it however, the worse my temper had gotten.

I would snap at everyone for no reason then burst into tears a moment later because I couldn't control my temper well enough. I would run away into the forest before the sun Rose and wouldn't return until the sun set. A few times, I had just passed out wherever I had collapsed. One time, I remember falling asleep inside a small cave and waking up on the sofa with Jasper and Alice keeping a close eye on me. Apparently, they thought I was dead.

After the second month, they had lost it. I couldn't believe what I had made them result to. Alice and Rosalie had entered my room, smiling at me as I laid on my bed with a book. I remember being confused, especially when one moment I was sat up and then next they had pinned me down my by arms. Next, Emmett, Edward and Jasper had come in. Emmett and Jasper held my legs down so I couldn't hurt anyone with my thrashing while Edward held my mouth open. Carlisle then walked in with a bag of blood. He force fed me it before Esme covered my mouth and rubbed my throat so I swallowed it. Esme's eyes were filled with so much sadness as she did it that I didn't even attempt to throw it back up again.

Ever since then, they had kept a very close eyes on my diet and such. Each one made sure I went hunting with one of them at least twice a month. I had let them do it and never had we resulted in a similar outcome but they were still protective and suspicious so I chose to ignore it whenever I could.

Alice didn't falter though. In a few seconds, she went back to her hyperactive self and carried on planning all the tiny details. I loved how she was because her personality was enough to light up the room which brightened everyone up. Plus, she had an amazing dress sense.

" Though we were going to go hunting so I don't know what you can do Bella". I swallowed my hatred when something flickered across Edward's face. I didn't know exactly what it was but I knew that he was also going so I sighed loudly.

" I'll stay with her" I offered, forcing a small smile on my face.

" No way. You need to hunt". Alice tried but I waved her off casually before pecking her cheek lightly.

" Not as much as you lot besides, it's been three weeks so there's no harm in one more night. Anyway, she'll be safer if one of us is there with her". I watched as the inner battle play out within her eyes but as usual, she gave in with a nod.

" What should I be safe from?" Bella asked, her voice wavering slightly with fear and confusion. I reached over, placing a hand on her shoulder, attempting desperately to offer comfort despite my feelings towards her.

" Nothing Bella but it's nice to have someone there who can offer a small amount of protection. As you know from previous experience, other vampires can find these guys. I may not be as strong as them but I'm enough to kill a newborn or keep a matured vampire busy for half an hour or so before they get bored and finally go for the kill". I joked lightly but from the serious looks on everyone's face, they didn't find it as amusing as I intended.

" Great... try to put our minds at ease by joking about being killed" Rose said sarcastically. Giggling, I hugged her tightly. I loved being sat between by two favourite sisters.

" What's wrong Rosy? A little attached to the pet?" Bella asked snidely. I bit back a growl, choosing to laugh instead. With someone like her, it was better to humour her.

" Yeah Rose. I've only been around 55 years. Can't be that attached to me already can you?". She kissed my cheek gently, showing her soft side that she kept well guarded.

" I was attached to you the moment you walked over to our table and whispered _' Hey. Would you mind if I sat with you or would the smell put you off?_". She said fondly. I remembered that day too. The looks on their faces were hilarious!.

" ha! I remember that. I thought we were going to have to move again".

" Yeah, she was like _' I know what you are. I know I'm not exactly a pedigree but I have a keen sense of smell even if I am a mutt'". _Jasper quoted, chuckling lightly.

" Hey! I am a mutt because I'm two different breeds! If only my daddy thought twice about screwing some human but here I am, 56 years later". I told said, holding my arms out in a 'tah dah' gesture while rolling my eyes.

" And we're very glad you are". Edward added sincerely, flashing me a dazzling half smile. We might not be as close as we once were but we could still be civil with each other. I couldn't help it, it was just an impulse for me to forgive him. So, to cover up being thrown off guard, I scoffed before throwing a piece of bread at him. Luckily, I had amazing aim for the first time in my life, causing it to land right in his mouth.

Instantly, his expression turned to one of pure disgust. He spat it out, rubbing his tongue furiously to get the taste out of his mouth. Safe to say, me, Em and Jazz were laughing our heads off, physically keeping ourselves up by leaning on the closest person. For me and Jasper, that was Alice. She was keeping a straight face but her eyes were dancing with laughter.

" You rock!" Emmett yelled, giving me a high five.

" Yes I am. Please hold the applause. Believe it or not, most of us Brits are. I mean, just look at Carlisle".

" You're British?" Bella asked, her voice showing just how surprised she actually was. I could see that she was genuinely curious so I decided to share with her. Even I will admit that when Edward was there, she was rather likeable. Whenever he left though, she became a very annoying witch.

" Yeah. I met these bunch of bats when they were in London.".

" So did you eat people before you met them?". I shook my head, rather amused.

" No. I've always been a vegetarian, ever since I can remember because that's what my real father was. When I was born however, I killed my mother so he left for the Volturi. I can't blame him, even if I wanted to because she was his singer but before he went, he took me to his close friend who had always wanted a child. Knowing I was part vampire, my adopted father used his job as a butcher to help me. Obviously, he only drained a few pints a day so the animals didn't die plus it helped me because I didn't go storming off in a blood crazed frenzy. But when I was physically 16, a week before I met the others, something happened."

"Wait, physically 16?".

" Yeah. I am 56 years old but by the age of 1, when I was still newborn, I was 16 physically but stopped ageing.". She nodded, leaning forward slightly as if interested.

" And what happened to your adopted father?". I smiled sadly, looking at the table. I knew she would ask that but somewhere deep down, I hoped I was wrong because even know, it was a painful question.

" You have to understand Bella that I was still a new born then. My lust for blood was difficult at the time. It would flare up whenever I thought I had finally gotten a grasp on it but my father was always careful. He made sure that he didn't cut himself when he worked yet as the city grew, he became rushed in the shop so he needed someone else. I was refused when I asked as he thought if I killed a pig, I would lose it completely so he hired a boy. The only thing was, he didn't care. He chose speed over precision which of course, lead to accidents. One day, he cut himself right across the centre of his palm. Before I knew it, he had his bloody hand beneath my nose while he asked me to wrap it for him. I didn't know what happened next but one minute I'm fine, the next my throat is on fire and I'm crouched. Ready to attack whenever it felt right". I explained to her, pausing in the middle to try and get my mind in check. I didn't even know why I was sharing it with her, especially when the others didn't know the whole story but once I started, I couldn't stop. It was like I had word diarrhoea.

" My father had put too much trust into the self control that was rapidly slipping through my fingers like small grains of sand. I had lost it. When the desire and hunger had left my mind, I realised what I had done but it was too late. The boy was already dead, his neck snapped with a bite mark on his wrist but my father was still slipping. I dropped to my knees, holding him in a desperate attempt to stop his bleeding. When I saw it coming from him, I didn't want it any more. I'm... an abomination. I still have that humanity in me, that instinct to feel guilt and remorse yet they were paired with the instinct to survive. All those with my vampire side thrashing against the chains I try to keep it locked up with? I was an emotional wreck".

" H-he placed a hand on my cheek, smiling lightly at me like I didn't do anything wrong. Like he was just looking at his daughter. I can still r-remember the last t-thing he said t-to me. '_ hush little one, don't you shed a single tear. I love you dearly my sweet and... I forgive you'_. He slipped away a few seconds later. I screamed so loud but they didn't react. I just wanted t-them to sit up and tell me it was a joke. I-I didn't want them to be dead. Even when I was sure, I couldn't bring myself to move them though I knew I had to. That night, I had taken them down to the forest and buried them in a small meadow I had found one sunny day. A week later, I reported them missing but also met the Cullen's." I finished, tears running down my cheeks. I tried in vain to wipe them off but they just kept getting replaced. I felt vulnerable which never settled right with me. It was a meaningless and vulgar emotion which I never wanted to feel but yet it managed to attack me when I least needed it as usual.

The table itself seemed pretty sober. Alice had placed an arm around my shoulders, her head rested against the side of mine in a gesture of comfort while Rosalie held my hand tightly in both of hers. I knew with them, it was okay to cry. Then there was Jasper who I knew was trying to send me a calming wave to wash away the pain I felt but it wasn't working. Emmett chose to just look at me, the permanent cheerful grin long gone. Silence reined until a small twitter of laughter escaped Bella's throat.

" You did what?" she asked, taking a deep breath as if to steady herself but I could still see her chest vibrate with contained laughter. Growling, I stood up which in turn pushed my chair a few feet behind me.

" I killed my father. Amusing isn't it?" I snarled quietly, about to walk away but a hand caught mine. I turned to face Edward, his hand still holding my wrist tightly so I couldn't escape.

" Where are you going?" looking in his eyes, I saw the old Edward I used to know before Bella came into the picture. The one who would take me to a Chinese restaurant whenever I was upset, just to shove chopsticks up his nose while I tried to eat through the laughter. I was so close to throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him to make myself feel better but I didn't. It wouldn't have been a bright idea.

" I'm taking the rest of the day off... Jazz, can I use your bike please?" He nodded, throwing me the set of keys from his pocket.

Just as I was about to get them, Edward had beaten me to it.

" I'm not letting you drive when you're upset" he said, below human detection so Bella wouldn't hear, or so I guessed. With a sigh, I held my hand out for the keys but he just refused to give them to me. After a few minutes, I could feel my eyes welling up against so I forced his hand open before taking them myself. Without looking back, I grabbed my bag and walked out of the cafeteria. I was not waiting around for someone to try and stop me... plus, I'd probably hurt someone if they did.

I climbed onto the sleek black bike, wiping my eyes of any tears before I placed the key in the ignition. Turning it, the sweet sound of it's motor filled my ears, bringing a small smile to my face. Just as I was about to take off though, I found myself behind someone else. Instantly, I recognised the smell as Edward so I placed my cheek against his back and my arms around his waist. Silently, he kicked off the stand and began the drive back to our house. It wasn't as bad as I first thought it would be though. I hugged his form closer to mine, drawing comfort from the simple embrace that we shared and was surprised when I felt him relax against me. The wind whipped through our hair too as we ignored using the helmets which still rested in the back of Rosalie's M3. What as the worst that could happen? We have a car accident? I'll have a few scrapes but that'll be all and Edward would be able to walk away without a single scratch on his perfect skin.

When we got home, he parked us up in the garage, making sure the bike was besides Alice's canary yellow Porche. God forbid he didn't put it in the right place. He then, acting like a gentleman, held the bike still while I got off of it. The moment I was though, he attacked me in a hug, holding me tight against him. After a few moments, the confusion I felt left and I could wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him just as tight as I could. I didn't know why he did it but I was rather happy he did because I definitely needed to be held by my best friend at that moment.

" I am so sorry Luna... I can't believe she said that... she was out of order". He mumbled, his voice muffled by my hair as he buried his nose into it. I did the same thing with his shirt, making sure to take a few deep breaths of his mouth watering scent. Sadly, I was vampire enough to have a singer and out of the 6,998,543,135 people who populate the earth, mine just had to be my best friend who already had one of his own.

" It's okay Edward... I need to get over it". I told him in a weak attempt to make him feel better. I don't know why he felt responsible for her but he did.

He pulled away from me slightly but still remained close enough that I could feel the heat coming from his body. The heat only another vampire could feel. I would give anything to feel his icy skin, to know I was more human then monster but that wasn't going to happen.

" How about we watch our movie? We could get changed into our pyjama's too, just like we used to". He suggested, smiling that heartbreakingly beautiful smile. I swear that at that moment, my heart stopped but I ignored it.

" What about school? No doubt Jasper will tell Mr Smith that I won't be in class but what about Mr Banner? Plus, what about Bella?" I asked, my voice practically whispering the last part. No matter how much I would have loved to hang out with him for the rest of the afternoon, until Bella came tonight and took him away once more, I wouldn't allow myself the pleasure because when he was gone, it would only hurt more.

" Rosalie offered to tell the school how we both were feeling ill and how Carlisle suggested we both come home for plenty of bed rest. Besides, this is our time together. Ever since I came back from Alaska, we haven't really hung out". Giving him a small smile, I nodded. He returned it before placing a small kiss onto my forehead.

" Now go upstairs and get changed but take your time. I'll do the same then put our movie on". I did as he asked, walking upstairs to go get changed into my pyjama's. I knew exactly which ones I would wear because Edward had bought me them as a joke a few months ago. It was a simple black vest with red writing that said ' Bite Me' across the chest, each letter looking like it was dripping with blood and a pair of red and black plaid bottoms. Smiling at my reflection, I quickly threw my long chocolate brown hair into pig tails before going back downstairs. When I got into the living room, I couldn't help but smile.

He was already waiting, sitting on the sofa in a T-shirt and some bottoms like me. He had pulled the curtains to cover the huge glass wall, not letting any light get into the room. I knew exactly what film he had placed into the player as we only referred to ' Phantom of the opera' as our movie. Skipping over to him, I sat beside him but he had other plans. Pulling me towards him, Edward settled me between him legs with my back against his chest. Allowing him to place a blanket around our shoulders, I snuggled into his embrace.

" Phantom of the opera?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. I could see his smirk from the corner of my eye as he nodded slightly.

" It was always our pick me up. When I got depressed, you always put it on and made me watch it. Besides, you're the only other person who likes it". I turned to watch the DVD and felt him place his head on my shoulder before kissing my cheek. With a sigh, I relaxed and began watching the story about how a monster fell in love and how it was then cruelly taken away from him. I could relate to Erik. Me falling in love with Edward, hoping he would return it while knowing he wouldn't was the same as him and Christine. One day... I just hoped it would change.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Alice's POV<strong>_

" I swear, on all that is holy in this world, it's going to happen!" I yelled, determined to get it into Emmett's thick skull but once again, he doubted my visions and betted Rosalie that I was lying. Obviously, she took it, knowing she would end up winning. Easy way to make money whenever Emmett was involved and trust me, we all took advantage of how naive he was.

" Like Edward would fight with his girlfriend before prancing around with some girl". He scoffed while grinning like the huge idiot he was.

" Ah but she isn't just some girl is she Emmett? This is Luna we're speaking about". Rose said, fighting my corner. I'll readily admit that we don't always see eye to eye but she knows as well as Jazz, Luna and Edward that my visions are never to be doubted. Even if they don't happen when I tell them it will, they will happen eventually.

" So? What's so special about her? She's his singer... big whoop. So is Bella". We rolled out eyes at our brother before smacking him around that big empty head of his.

" Emmett... Bella isn't his singer. She smells good but Luna smells better. He's only dating Bella in hopes to make Luna jealous! He's loves her you moron! Weren't you there when he admitted to us?" I asked him.

" Yeah but he could've meant it in a friend way... or a family way. She tells us that she loves us everyday before she goes to bed. Those words are just thrown around now. When we were human, they actually meant something.". Congratulations Emmett, you have just reached a whole new level of stupidity.

" Okay.. two things. One: Edward is older then us. Two: Let's quote exactly what he said shall we? '_I don't know any more. I see her with another guy and I just want to rip them apart for touching her! And then I hear their thoughts, I see them doing what I want to do with her... I'm in love with her but she doesn't even notice.' _Does that sound like someone talking about their sister?" Rosalie said, her voice showing how excited she was. We all were.

We all knew how they felt about the other but swore we wouldn't tell. Esme loves the thought of them two being together, thinking that they deserve one another and Carlisle just wants them both to be happy but knows they will be happier with each other.

I remember Luna telling me and Rose about how she felt. The poor little thing looked so embarrassed and petrified when the words actually came out of her mouth. Her deep blue eyes went wide before darting around the place, checking to see if he was still in the house even though we assured her that he had gone hunting with Emmett and Jasper.

Then I had a vision of Edward telling the guys about how he felt when they were hunting somewhere near Canada. 10 long years they had been hiding their love for each other yet still managed to be the best of friends though they were a lot closer then others out there. It was easy to mistake them for a couple, especially when we all went hunting. Usually, they would hunt separate from us when we visited wild life reservations with population problems as they preferred wild cats. Even though they were kept at one end of the reservation, we could hear their laughter from our end.

Over the past decade, we've all had to watch two people we care about dance around their feelings. We had to try and comfort a distressed Luna when he left and a terrified Edward when she refused to drink any blood she was offered. The worst thing though was seeing her face when Edward began dating Bella. Her expression was one of pure heart break.

In Bella, Edward saw the perfect distraction. Someone who was totally opposite to Luna, hoping she would be jealous and admit how she felt towards him but that never happened so instead of getting his dream girl, he was had Bella. What he didn't know though was that we noticed how he treated Bella. He'd avoid her as much as he could, increasing his hunting trips to get away from her while telling her it was for her own ' safety ' . He wasn't the type to dump girls for no reason and even at lunch, even though she made Luna cry, he still didn't dump her. Instead, he snapped at her then left to go see how our sister was doing. Since he didn't come back, Rose offered to make an excuse up for him not being in his next class.

" Well no... but prancing? Honestly?" He asked as he pulled the Jeep into the garage. A few seconds later, Jasper parked beside us and got out of the Volvo, his dislike for the car on his face. He preferred to ride in something that had an open roof as scents didn't get trapped. As you probably guessed, Edward's car reeked of Bella. I leapt out of the Jeep, landing into my husband's strong arms. Smiling, I pecked his cheek lovingly.

" Hey". He greeted, his light southern accent coming out. I giggled at it lightly, knowing it usually meant he was in a rather good mood.

" Hey to you too... You should have seen the vision of our favourite brother and sister". I told him as we walked into the house. Well while Jazz, Em and Rose walked as Jasper hadn't let me out of his grip. The moment we got near the living room door, the music of Phantom of the opera filled the air along with their sweet singing. Throwing a rather victorious look at Emmett, I climbed out of my mate's arms and opened the door open a crack. The wood has been hiding a perfect replay of my vision.

Edward was wearing the beige coloured blanket as a cape while holding Luna in a rather protective but sensual way, whispering the words into her ear like a lover would.

" Say you'll share with me one love, one life time. Lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you'll want me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Lu- Christine, that's all I ask of you". He sang, slipping up with the name which didn't go unnoticed by me or Rose. Luna was smiling softly while looking up at him, her eyes shining with happiness and an obvious love. We all stood there, watching them as the film played in the background. None of us dared to even breath in case they heard us. It was common knowledge in the house that they loved the film with a passion, even going as far to learn everything off by heart.

Just as Erik pulled Christine down to his lair on the TV, the front door of the house opened to reveal our adopted parents.

" What are you doing?" Esme hissed but Jazz quickly shushed her, gesturing the door we were all spying through. She walked over with Carlisle following close behind before taking a small peak inside. Soon, smiles graced both their faces as they watched the situation unfold like the rest of us.

Edward moved behind Luna, his fingers grazing her neck gently which caused her to visibly shiver.

" This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing. A mask, my first, unfeeling scrap of clothing. Pity comes too late, turn around and face your fate. An eternity with this... before your eyes". He sang softly. She turned in his arms, her hand moving to cup his cheek while gazing deep into his eyes.

" But you'll always be an angel in my eyes". Smirking, he leant down so his lips brushed against her ear.

" That isn't in the movie". He spoke, his tone light and playful as he brushed a loose curl before her ear.

" I thought my angel of music was in need of a little reassurance" she claimed, her voice serious. His eyes seemed to melt into two pots of golden honey while the song moved on behind them. Their favourite music seeming to fall on deaf ears. Raoul sang as well until it got to Christine's big part.

" Pitiful creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone". Christine moved to kiss Erik while the pair just gazed lovingly at each other. Slowly, their faces got closer and we all held our breath once more.

I couldn't help but wish it to happen because they deserved each other. After all the long nights when Edward sobbed into her hair about never finding his singer, a clever lie so she would cancel a date she'd given to a boy out of pity. Luna screaming in the middle of night after having nightmare's about killing her father, resulting in one of us calling Edward from hunting so he could soother her as he was the only one she would listen to in that state.

I could see Esme and Carlisle cross their fingers at the same time as me and Rosie did. Jazz wrapped an arm around my shoulders, his thumb rubbing small circled at the top of my arms. Emmett was looking at the scene with happiness filling his eyes. It was known that he was a big softy at heart, earning his title of being the ' teddy bear ' of the family.

Erik ordered Christine away with Raoul but they were still stood there. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, causing her body to be pushed tightly against his own while her arms hung loosely around his broad shoulders. Slowly, their faces got closer to each other until their lips were so close to touching. Finally, Edward made the first move and pressed his lips against hers. Both of their eyes closed when their mouths touched. One of his hands moved to her head, tangling in her hair in a clear attempt at keeping her close while her arms snaked around his neck.

Each one of us gave a sigh of relief and Emmett happily handed the note over to a grinning Rosalie. Esme looked upon the scene, her eyes seeming to glisten with tears but I knew it was probably excess venom. She looked so relieved at that moment.

But then, like all good things, it came to an end. Edward seemed to be in a daze but Luna was clearly panicking as she began pacing the length of the room. A few tears escaped her eyes but none of us moved, deciding it was better to watch it all play out.

Her hand flew to her mouth, pure shock written all over her face as she stared at him.

" I-I-I'm so so so-sorry." she stuttered. Taking a step forward, he reached out for her but she moved back, keeping distance between them. Even from where I stood, I could hear her heart beating 100 times per minute. Frankly, the rate was alarming.

" Luna... you did nothing wrong... w-we did nothing wrong". He told her, trying to assure her but it didn't seem to be doing any good.

" You have a girlfriend! You have a singer! I shouldn't have... it was a m-" Edward placed a finger on her lips, cutting off what she was going to say with a desperate expression on his face.

" Don't say that... please, don't say that." He whispered, the desperation in his voice as he held her a little tighter. Looking from the corner of my eye, I saw Esme had buried her face into Carlisle's chest while he held her. Jasper's hold had tightened a little and when I looked at him, I noticed that his eyes were dark and his face tense. No doubt the emotions were too much.

" Edward... W-What about Bella?" placing his forehead against hers, he took a few deep breaths.

" Luna, I love you. I don't care about Bella as much as I care about you. You're my life and have been for the last 10 years.".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luna's POV<strong>_

I wanted to tell him that I loved him. God... I would've have killed to tell him how I really felt but I couldn't be selfish. He wasn't mine... he never was mine and wouldn't ever be mine because I was just some freak. A freak of the vampire world and a freak of the human, always lingering on the border but never firmly in one category.

" I-I-I..." I stuttered, finding it difficult to actually speak when he was still touching me like that, his forehead against mine while he held me gently. It was all distracting me. Sighing in defeat, I slowly began taking down the mental barriers I had built up over the years, brick by brick until it was all rubble. Everything was out. My thoughts, my feelings, my emotions and my dreams... everything! Open to him and Jasper but at least he would know how I felt. That's all I ever wanted.

He gasped, as if my mental yelling had caused him pain as his eyes closed. Standing there, I simply watched how his face moved from sad, to confused, to happy before settling on joyful. Before I knew it, he had pulled my lips back up to his once more. I'll admit that I rather enjoyed the feeling of his silk smooth lips against my own, both of our mouths moving together in perfect sync.

" I love you. You are not a monster. Bella is evil, I will end it as soon as I lay eyes on her and you're my singer too ". He whispered after pulling away, his voice husky and breathless. Not being able to contain myself, I kissed him again, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

" Be mine?"

" Always".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Read and Review! Love you all!<strong>_


	2. Quick Author's Note

_**Hey!**_

_**You asked for more and your prayers have been answered haha :)**_

_**A prequel to this story is now available! I know, I know but please hold the applause lol. **_

_**'I'd Lie' tells of a fall dance performance that Luna gave but she's tormented by Edward and the woman who stole him away from her. It's told with flashbacks and song lyrics. **_

_**I can't really describe it well but if you liked this story, please give it a read! **_

_**Thanks guys!**_

_**Love you all! **_


End file.
